


Next mark on America

by PrezKoko



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, R18 warning, Sex, Smut, smex, truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oga makes his mark on America. It involves Furuichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next mark on America

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was pretty well received on tumblr as well, so thought I'd post it here. Mostly just an excuse for smut.

Furuichi wasn’t sure how burying someone into the ground would make Oga feel the winds of freedom. But he did understand how he feels that would mark the country with his signature. No one could quite bury people like Oga (or so Oga always insists, Furuichi himself could never tell the difference in ‘technique’).

Still, he kind of wished Oga didn’t continue wanting to make his mark upon America. Every gas station they pass, Oga would punch someone into the wall, or throw someone into a sign post. They were basically leaving a trail of destruction as they headed to Los Angeles.

Granted most of the time it was some guy trying to steal from the truck driver, or insulting him, or refusing to let him fill up his gas because of some reason or another. Furuichi wondered how the truck driver survived before having Oga there beating everyone up.

They had stopped off the side of the road for the night, Oga sending an entire car rolling down the road until its inhabitants managed to get the car upright with the rolling momentum and screeched away into the desert.

"66 people," Oga said, sounding entirely far too satisfied with himself. "Time to move on."

"Move on to what?" Furuichi deadpanned.

It was entirely the wrong thing to say, because Oga turned to him with the most predatory eyes Furuichi had ever seen.

"My next mark upon America," Oga said ominously, stalking forward.

Furuichi gulped and took a step back. It was never a good sign when Oga looked at him like that.

Except, Oga walked right by him, shuffling Baby Beel from his shoulders into his arms and headed towards where Hilda and the truck driver (who’s name was Bob) were cooking dinner.

Furuichi breathed a sigh of relief and shrugged off the small sliver of disappointment.

They were to camp out that night, not being near any motels because Bob read the wrong part of the map. There was only one tent, which was kindly given to HIlda, whilst Bob himself lay down in a spare sleeping bag beside the tent.

Oga and Furuichi had the spacious front seats of the trunk.

Which wasn’t all that spacious when you were trying to lie down rather than sitting and most definitely did not fit two people side by side.

"Well that’s a shame, I guess one of us will have to share with Hilda," Furuichi said, trying his best to keep the excitement out of his voice. He’s been waiting for a chance like this since forever.

Oga rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid.” And then he pushed Furuichi down onto the cushion-seats and gave him such a searing kiss Furuichi forgot about being uncomfortable.

In fact, Furuichi forgot about a lot of things even at that point. They’d not had a proper night together since before New Years, and as much as they’re both trying to ignore the entire ‘got my soul stolen for a bit’ thing, Furuichi had been terrified about dying.

Oga seemed to share the same sentiments, because he was more forward than before.

In the past, it’d been mostly casual enjoyment. But this time, there was this passion Furuichi didn’t recognise. Oga was looking at him as if afraid he’d disappear without warning, and Furuichi couldn’t help but simply stare back at those dark eyes.

They touched and kissed everywhere, rushing to get their clothes off but then taking time to know each other’s bodies. Oga sucked his skin hard in so many different places, Furuichi wonders if he was going to be covered in hickeys in the morning.

It was only when Oga stroked Furuichi’s cock, that an important part of this came to Furuichi’s mind.

He swore. “I don’t have any-“

"It’s okay, I brought some," Oga interrupted, pulling out a little bottle of lube from seemingly nowhere. "I don’t want to use condoms this time."

"But-"

"We’re both clean, unless you’ve…" Oga let that thought trail off.

"No, I’ve not done it with anyone else."

"Then it’s fine."

It wasn’t really fine. Furuichi didn’t particularly enjoy having cum up his ass for the rest of tomorrow, especially since it was unlikely they’ll be able to have a shower for a while.

But Oga was nuzzling against his neck, planting soft kisses beneath his ear. Furuichi could feel his best friend’s hands trembling as he held him.

 _It must have been hard for him too,_  Furuichi thought to himself. He had been scared sure, but Oga was the one who could actually have done something. And the pressure of failure was always more stressful.

They kissed a bit more, and touched, and sucked, and Oga was stroking his cock throughout it all, getting it up to full attention. Oga himself had been hard since the beginning of course, his erection tends to grow within seconds. Furuichi could feel it now, pressed against his thigh as Oga slicked his fingers.

Oga hitched Furuichi’s legs up, over broad shoulders and kissed his calf. Purposeful fingers probed at his entrance and Furuichi shivered at how cold the lube was.

"I’ve got you," Oga said, whatever that meant.

Furuichi ignored him and did his best to relax his muscles. “A-ah.” A single finger went in, skillful, practised. “Mhn…” he groaned when a second one followed. He could feel a scissoring motion as he was stretched and tried not to gasp too much.

It just felt so good.

And if it was already feeling this good now, having Oga inside him was going to be beyond-

"Ah! Ow! What the fuck?!"

"I…I can’t…" Oga had pulled out his fingers and pushed the tip of his cock in without warning.

Furuichi tried to glare, but Oga was still pushing in. “N-no, wait, Oga. Ah, it’s too fast.”

Except Oga didn’t seem to be listening, because he thrust forward without slowing down. Within moments, he was buried deep inside Furuichi.

"Nhn…god," Furuichi gritted his teeth, nails digging deep groves into Oga’s skin. It was strange, the pleasure mixing with the pain, and Furuichi couldn’t for the life of him slow his beating heart from pulsing like crazy.

"It feels good," Oga panted. "You feel good…"

"Yeah well I like feeling good too so a little slower next time would be-ah!"

Oga had thrust forward again. Somehow he managed to brush against Furuichi’s prostate and Furuichi found himself tensing up at the sudden myriad of pleasure coursing up from his spine.

"Oh god, do that again," Furuichi moaned.

Oga smirked at him, but pulled out until only his tip was still inside, then slammed against his sweet spot.

Furuichi swore he saw stars.

They built up a rhythm soon after that, Oga managing to hit Furuichi’s prostate almost every thrust. Furuichi found himself gasping, panting, begging Oga went faster, harder. Everything to heighten this pleasure that was washing up and down his body, like a persistent happiness that won’t leave him alone.

"Yes! Yes!!" he knew his screams were getting louder, that they were most likely rocking the truck like crazy and it was a wonder the other two hadn’t woken up and told them to shut up. "M-more, give me more! Yes, harder Oga, harder!"

Oga didn’t speak, but his grunts were getting lower and more primal with every thrust. He shifted slightly, so only one of Furuichi’s leg was still hooked up over his shoulder, the other one wrapped around Oga’s waist. He pushed at Furuichi’s leg to spread them even more, pounding him hard into the passenger seat of the truck.

Both of Furuichi’s hand were braced against the sides of the truck, one clutching the back of the seat like a life line, whilst the other was splayed out against the glass of the side window. Oga watched as he dragged scream after scream from him.

The truck was definitely rocking, bouncing up and down on its wheels as Oga fucked him into the seats. Furuichi was almost doubled up into himself, one thigh nearly pressed against his front.

Before long, Oga leaned forward and captured his lips in another kiss, tongue darting forward to press against Furuichi’s and they kissed passionately, filthy wet sounds coming from their mouths, the steady slapping of skin from their fucking.

Furuichi could feel he was close, which was incredible considering Oga had stopped stroking him a while ago. But the press of his cock against his prostate, their slick bodies sliding against each other, even the fact that anyone could see them if they just peered in through the window…

All of that, all of that was making Furuichi much more excited than he ever remembered being.

"I’m…I’m gonna-" he panted, pulling his lips away from Oga’s but pressing the sides of their faces together. He could feel it, building up inside of him. And when Oga’s cock slammed into his prostate again, he screamed, cumming long and hard, white seeds splattering across their chests.

Oga groaned, stiffening at the way Furuichi’s ass clenched down as reflex. He thrust into the tightness and ejaculated, pumping jerkily into Furuichi until he had milked all of his cum out.

They lay there on the seats, panting. Oga pressed right up against him.

 _We should probably clean up, or there’ll be dried cum on the seats._ Furuichi thought to himself. But he couldn’t bring himself to move, not when Oga was so warm beside him. He felt his eyes drift shut without his consent.

"I’m glad you’re alive," Furuichi thought he heard Oga mumble. Though he couldn’t be sure, because by that point exhaustion had already wrapped its fingers around him, and he fell asleep.

"…I love you."

-  **END** -


End file.
